omni_dimensional_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
TᕼETᗯIᔕTIᑎGᑕᕼᗩOᔕ
Description: gods long dead fused in one a twisting chaos who mindlessly sucks those closest into itself the vortex of insanity, the black hole of cataclysm quemetiel, the god at the gates between edom and solipsist Quemetiel is an odd individual, he can go from talking like an intellectual to blabbering like Azathoth, countless minds, countless voices, all screaming, pushing to the surface, needing to be heard, but drowned by the rest Quemetiel is one godly entity you DON'T want to try to punch Not because he's stronger But because nothing escapes him He consumes eternally Quemetiel is the cause of an event known in Xithoth as "The Eternal Feast". Quite simply put, Quemetiel is constantly consuming stuff, inorganic, organic, almost anything is devoured by Quemetiel so long as it can't resist it's pull. And another thing: Quemetiel's constantly growing, a slow growth by now but it's a growth, and the larger he becomes, the more he consumes. Soon he'll be large enough to devour entire planets, and in due time perhaps consume entire realities, but by no means will be be able to completely swallow Azathoth's dreams, that is... unless Azathoth so happens to dream that all existence was consumed by Quemetiel by then~ So thus the Feast continues, onward and forever, until the end of eternity, and it does not cease until Azathoth awakens. But when the Idiot God falls asleep once more, the feast continues. Quemetiel has several artifacts his power is linked to, that is not to say he'll lose his powers if they're destroyed, but they siphon portions of his power to the users. One of the most well known ones are the "Crystals of Quemetiel", used by Shadow Destroyer. Anything and everything Quemetiel consumes becomes a permanent part of his body, with the biological entities and such having every limb and part of their body scattered randomly throughout. Your soul and mind become part of the collective soul and mind that is Quemetiel, and they become part of you, you no longer are an individual, but a piece of one... '' There's no escape from this, to become part of Quemetiel is a permanent fate, one which cannot be undone.'' Powers: Quemetiel seems weak, but he's rather haxxed, he just rarely ever uses his hax beyond increasing his own gravitational pull depending on how hard someone or something tries to escape his grasp. (Legend: means sub-power) He's got the following powers: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Teleportation (Ultimate Level) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Warping (Advanced Level) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Anchoring (He's immune to his own reality warping) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Manipulation (Highest Level) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Destruction http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Formlessness (Technically, his form's always twisting and malforming, so he possesses no permanent appearance, and he's always eating too.) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Eldritch_Physiology http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Impossible_Physiology (He possesses the bodies of both eldritch and normal gods, as well as other entities, many different species and beings exist in him, so not only does he have countless different souls, but he's comprised of countless different bodies) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Eldritch_Soul (He has the souls of many eldritch abominations) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Other_Soul (Countless living and dead beings he's consumed, he has an immense number of souls within him, and more joining to create one patchworked soul of sorts.) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Hole_Physiology (He's essentially a living eldritch black hole) =http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Hole_Manipulation (He can generate extensions of himself in the form of black holes, he can generate them essentially anywhere, and they all lead straight into him, furthermore he can literally turn INTO a black hole) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Entity_Physiology (Eldritch, normal gods, he's an enigma with how many physiologies he possesses) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Transcendent_Physiology (As stated, he's the chaotic fusion of long-dead gods, he's bound to possess this too.) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Mythic_Physiology (He's got some mythical creatures in him, like ogres.) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Physiology (Any non-almighty physiologies he's bound to possess, and he'll gain more as he consumes more) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fusionism (Anything he consumes fuses with his being, soul and body and all, to be devoured by Quemetiel is to become one with Quemetiel) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Amalgamation (He's the chaotic amalgamation of countless beings) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Physiology (He possesses many Alpha Beings within him) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Hunger (His hunger is never-ending, his feasting is eternal, he is the Eternal Feaster, the Consumer of All, the Infinite Undead) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Infinite_Digestive_System (He can devour most anything beyond Nyalarthotep and Azathoth themselves... well, he can potentially consume Nyalarthotep, but unless he manages to break free of Azathoth's dream and into Azathoth's reality, he shall never consume the Idiot God) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Undead_Physiology (EVERY LIVING BEING he has consumed has died, he is a literal fusion of death and corpses, and he's described as a fusion of long-dead gods too, everything in him has died upon entering him, though it's unknown whether he's consumed any deathless entities yet) __FORCETOC__ Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Gods Category:Ancient